If We Make It
by JercyFics16
Summary: Based off of a scene in the third Age of Ultron Trailer Steve and Tony go on a date before everything goes wrong. (Although it's nothing like they planned it would be.) Need to have seen all released footage of Age of Ultron to read. Light Sex Scene. Stony
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
**I May Not Have Plans**  
**(But They Involve You)**

"No way we all get through this..." Tony said guiltily, _and it's all because of him. Him and his selfishness. _Some of the people he cared about were going to _die_ because of his mistakes.

"I got no plans tomorrow night."

Tony was lost on what Steve meant, and those hopeful eyes the Captain had made Tony not want to voice his confusion, in fear of those eyes losing hope that shown in them. He didn't want to be the one that took hope from the poor guy, he's been through enough. _He's_ taken enough hope from people.

"So, seeing as you have no plans for tomorrow night either," Steve got up, using his left hand to push on his knee to stand. He took couple of steps into Tony's personal space.

"Would you like to go to dinner, with me, _alone, _on said night?"

Tony was too frozen on the shock of '_Holy shit, did he just do what I think he did_,' and '_God, his smirk is hot,' _to answer until Bruce (the poor guy just standing there, practically invisible,) nudged him with his foot.

"You, _uuhh_, mean like, like a, a date?" Tony rubbed the back of neck shyly, but couldn't take his eyes off Steve as he blushed.

"That is _exactly_ what I mean."

"S-Sure, I would, uh, I would love to, to go with you to, to dinner." He grabbed his left elbow, nervously moving his thumb back and forth on his forearm. Gosh he hoped his cheeks were as red as they felt. "With, uh, with you."

Steve smiled and bent down, giving Tony a kiss on the forehead before walking away when Natasha called him over to help pack before they set a course to Barton's farm. A safe house to live in where Ultron couldn't find them.

Tony just stood there in shock as Bruce laughed until he had a hand on his knee and an arm around his stomach and crying his eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
**Big Bros And Embarrassing Talks With Them**

Tony felt the soft comforter of his (well Barton's) bed. The flannel shirt he was wearing and the scent of hay in the air reminded him to much of his grandparents' farm. The one Howard would send him to if he didn't want to deal with him whenever Maria went out for business trips.

"You okay Tony?"

Tony opened his eyes from his day dream and looked over at Bruce who was laying on the second bed in the room, reading a Stephen King novel.

He uncrossed his legs and swung them over the side of the bed to face Bruce.

"Nothing." He said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Nothin's wrong."

"Uh huh." Bruce grunted, flipping a page in his book.

Silent covered the room like a wool blanket. Tony twiddle his thumbs. He felt useless. No electronics to work on, no tablet or phone to create diagrams. No one said he couldn't bring any of them, it's just that he didn't _trust himself_ with them.

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes as he set down his book on the nightstand between the beds.

"What'dya gonna do about tomorrow night?" He asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, leaning on his right hand, facing Tony.

"I don't know. Just, whatever Steve has planned I guess." Tony shrugged. "I haven't really talked to him since he, you know, asked, asked me, me out." He rubbed the back of his neck, making sure his face was parallel with his lap so Bruce wouldn't see his pathetic blush the was all over his cheeks.

Bruce smirked.

"Oh come on, you've been crushing on him forever bro. You have got to have something planned, like since the beginning."

"Well, like I, I said, Steve was the, the one to ask me out so I have nothing planned." Tony looked up at Bruce earnestly, not caring if his face was still red.

"_Awwwwwwe_," Bruce gushed, sitting next to Tony before wrapping his arm around Tony's neck, and giving him a noogie. "My bro's goin on a date tomorrow!"

Tony laughed as he tried _desperately_ to escape Bruce and his _torture_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**  
**Tomorrow Night**  
**(Come See My Dark Side)**  
Light Smut (cuts off before the do)

Tony signed as he leaned his back against the archway of the back entrance that led to an open valley.

He fucking screwed up _again_. Like he always does. He should have kept his fuckin mouth shut then he an-

"I'm sorry." He looked up at the person who startled him from his self hating session.

"Steve, you have nothing to be-"

"Yes I do Tony." Steve said, put his arm on the opposite side of the archway.

"I should've known that some of the stuff Maximoff showed would trigger-"

"Look, Steve, I. Am. Fine. Water under the bridge okay." Tony started to walk away before being grabbed by his forearm.

"No, not okay." He pulled Tony to him. "I got angry because I was scared. Because I've lost too many people Tony. I, I can't lose you to. And then after Maximoff messed with our brains, you started acting more suicidal on the battle field. Not saying you are, but it scared me. Because I was scared that what the kid showed me was going to become true." Steve hand both of his hands on Tony's shoulders, slightly shaking him, his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"Because what I saw was you dying. Over and over again."

"Stev-"

Tony couldn't finish because Steve was kissing him. Steve's hand holding his head and his arm around his waist.

Tony gripped the front of Steve's gray muscle shirt, pulling him closer.

Steve threw Tony against the wall of his (technically Barton's) wall. He was the only one that got a room to himself. _Thank God for that_.

He attacked the mechanics mouth again, pushing his cold palms up the man's black tank top. It was strange not to see the glowing light that would seep through his shirts, but it was a better feeling in his stomach to know that the Ark Reactor wasn't crushing Tony's heart and lungs anymore.

He felt Tony shiver beneath his hands. He pulled back to take of the shirt and smirked as Tony whimpered at the loss of contact with his lips.

Tony grabbed Steve's shirt and pulled him back, kissing him once again as his hands roamed up his shirt, then down before going below Steve's elastic waistband of his sweats.

Steve groaned into Tony's mouth as he moved his hands up Tony's thighs, and sucking at his neck, creating multiple wet and red hickeys.

Tony moaned, moving his hands from Steve's pants and buried them in the soft blonde hair. Steve hiked up his thighs making Tony wrap them around his waist, his arms around Steve's shoulders.

Steve, still leaving hickeys across Tony's neck and chest, walked them over to the bed, flopping them on it. He sat up on his knees to take off his shirt then attack Tony's lips once more. His hands started at Tony's shoulders, going down, massaging every inch of skin they could touch.

Tony arched into every touch, clutching the fabric of the bed sheets by his head.

"Steve." He moaned lowly as he rolled his hips upward. He felt the hands slowly outline the top of his jeans before unzipping them.

"Yes Tony?" Oh _god_, the low, husky, voice turned him even more.

"L-" Tony sucked in his breath as Steve hands wondered down, inside the unzipped jeans.

"Lube. Do you ha-" Tony moaned before he could finish, feeling teeth scraping down his chest.

"No." Steve said, sucking at one of Tony's nipples. "But I found some butter in the kitchen."

Tony nodded. _Wait, that meant Steve had been planning thi_\- He quickly grabbed the headboard, moaning as he felt Steve around him.

(_I suck at smut. I am so sorry)_


End file.
